


It's Not Easy

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Other, agender fiddleford, im shipping trash, ok?, transman rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is feeling particularly dysphoric, So its Fids to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Know what I'm NOT sorry if this sucks! I wrote it and I like it!

Rick pressed his breasts close, almost flat. He bit his lips and pressed tighter. 

"Rick? You doin' okay?" Fiddleford asked, He sat next to the other. Rick only shrugged, curling his legs in and looking downwards. "C'mon, what's wrong?" Fiddleford's voice came gentler than before. Rick glanced upwards "Same old sh**." he grumbled

"Rick, I promise, If anyone messes with you, They'll regret it!" (when in reality, Fids is actually small and frail.) he said as he wrapped an arm around Rick. 

Rick giggled a bit before grabbing Fiddleford's hand "No one messes with my cute little boyfriend-"

"Little? I'm taller than you!" Rick said through laughter "And no one's gonna mess with my very VERY tiny datemate." he said, still laughing.  
"Oh shut up!" Fiddleford giggled.

-0-0-0-

Rick felt his heart bend as if bracing for impact, he tried to push down the discomfort "You're just confused!" his mother insisted "Now, who's this boyfriend you were talking about?" Rick grumbled. He hated when his mother called. She said she was "Open-minded", but in reality, she was a anything-phobic, egotistical jerk. (His father, however, was very kind) "My /datemate/s name is Fiddleford. He's... nice." he said as he curled up and glanced at his nails, black nailpolish now chipped.

"Datemate? Is that one of those silly newfangled words?"

"No, It's not a /silly/ new word." Rick growled.

"Okay than, Well, Can I speak to him?"

"I don't know he's working on something..." Rick furrowed his brow and turned to Fiddleford "... My mother wants to talk to you."  
Fiddleford smiled and accepted "Hiya, Mrs. Sanchez!"

...

"Uh, Yes?"

...

"Rick-"

...

"Well I'll treat your /son/-"

...

"Ma'am, I believe I know my own boyfriend-"

...

Tears began welling in Fiddleford's eyes "Mrs. Sanchez, I know that Rick's a-"  
He stopped and pulled the phone away, he looked over to Rick "Darlin?"  
Rick gave a dull nod "She's always like this..."  
Fiddleford immediately hung up "I..."

"Yep. Don't worry about her, She's just another sh**stain." Rick wrapped his arm around Fiddleford and sighed "You're okay."


End file.
